


The Force Awakens (Sam)

by INMH



Series: International Fanworks Day 2016 [1]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor, IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam likes her ringtone, but everything sounds annoying at 3AM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Force Awakens (Sam)

Sam likes her ringtone, but everything sounds annoying at 3AM.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“ _IT WAS AMAZING!_ ”  
  
Sam pulls the phone away. “Oh, the movie. Right.”  
  
Chris is drunk. Mike and Ashley and Jess are probably drunk too.  
  
“ _OH MY GOD, I CAN’T HANDLE IT._ ”  
  
“Good.”  
  
“ _I TAKE BACK EVERY BAD THING I SAID ABOUT GEORGE LUCAS AFTER THE PREQUELS._ ”  
  
“That’s nice.”  
  
“ _YOU HAVE TO SEE IT.”_  
  
“I will. But now sleep.”  
  
“ _MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU_.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Sam throws her phone into her hamper so she can safely ignore the three calls she knows are coming, and goes back to sleep.  
  
-End


End file.
